Love Story
by Disneyimaginator96
Summary: One-shot


_Hey guys just a One-shot i had in mind. It was orginally a happy ending but then ended up being the actual Romeo and Juliet** ish **ending. I know the songs meant to be a happy song but i turned the ending sad. So please read it and tell me how it is! :) _

_Love Pal 3_

_Song used: Love Story by Taylor Swift_

_Disclamer: I don't own the song or charactors. But i might own the story. _

* * *

**_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_**

I remember that day clearly in my head. The day that changed my whole life. The day I saw you for the first time, and felt love. For me that day was normal and dull like any other day. As I find some spare time, I stand on balcony inhaling the summer air deeply. It was then that I felt that maybe, maybe today was special. But a deep booming voice brought me back to reality, destroying the peaceful moment, as well as my hopes.

**_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_**

I remember seeing the grand ball-room where the blood-red curtains hung loosely, displaying its beauty. I stood their under the golden, fragile chandler, holding a tray of drinks for the people. I remember the suits and ball gowns scattered around the room. But most importantly I remember you. You entered the room, like any other person. But in my head, everything froze, the noise around me was blocked. And when your eyes locked with mine, my heart stopped. A smile graced your face and so did mine. You advanced towards me slowly and I waited, not breaking the eye-contact for a second. Your walked past the groups of ladies who were giggling and flirting with you leaving them with a frown. Finally you stopped right in front of me. We simply stood there gazing at each other, I for once ignoring the glares I was receiving from jealous women. You were taller than me making me have to look up to keep my eyes on yours as you did the same. I admired your dark curls hanging loosely and your chocolate brown eyes staring right into mine, and your gorgeous smile which never once left your face. Neither did mine. You took a drink from the tray in my hand and took a sip, your eyes still on me. You finally spoke breaking the silence between us, letting my ears hear your melodic voice. "Hello" I felt my smile turn into a grin and so did yours.

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
_**

We were perfect, as you said were "made for each other". We had many things in common, including our love for music. But we had our differences too. Your were rich, I was poor. You were a prince, I was a maid. You had a family, and I was an outcome of the King and his secret mistress. You were wanted and depended on, and I was the odd one and cursed upon. You were Joe, and I was Demi. Yet despite my doubts you never gave up on our love, even if that meant breaking the rules of our kingdoms.

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_**

Sometimes I would wish that everything was much easier. I would think that maybe we could run away to a much better place, away from all restrictions. A place where there's only you and me forever. Once I voiced my thoughts to you. In return you chuckled lightly and told me "I wish baby. I wish".

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_**  
**_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_**  
**_So close your eyes_**  
**_Escape this town for a little while_**

I remember all the times when I sneaked out of the room at nights. I would walk to the town park to that one special bench right next to the fountain. When I would get there, you would already be there waiting for me and as soon as you would see me, you would lift me up in your arms. I can still feel the warmth of your embrace which was then my safest place. We would lie down in one corner and gaze at the stars. Your arms would be wrapped around me as I would cuddle up to you. We would stay up most of the night kissing, laughing, and talking, mostly about our future. I remember you telling me that our marriage was going to be grand, everyone was going to be happy and it was going to be the best day of your life. I just smiled and told you that's never going to happen since our love's forbidden. You just smiled and disagreed. "It will happen. Just wait and see".

**_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_**

But then came the season of Autumn when our lives got harder. My 'father', the King, found out about our meetings and banned us from seeing each other. I felt crushed by the idea of never seeing you again, but didn't give up. You came with your guards and stood right up to him and fought for me. As I was informed about your arrival, without I second thought I ran. I arrived at the scene to see you and him in a heated argument. You realised my presence and in a blink of an eye I was in your arms. It was truly bliss. Until the guards pulled us apart and we screamed for each other as you got taken out, and I got dragged up the stairs. I thought it was the end of us, I felt my heart shatter that very moment I got thrown in my room and left their.

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_**

No-one came to see me nor did I want to see them. My food would be given to me on a tray from under the door. It would stay there waiting to be touched, but it never happened. I was supposed to be hungry. I was meant to be feeling broken. I was meant to be crying. But I didn't. I felt blank, useless as if my soul had left me there to rot. I gave up on everything, even life.

**_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_**

On the third day of my isolation, my 'father' commanded to meet me. I was taken their, in my mind feeling nothing. The guards left as my father came into the room, his gaze at me all the time. He decided to accept me and announced that I was his daughter. Of coarse the reason was that I was to marry Prince of our neighbouring country so our country's financial conditions would improve. No questions were asked, no opinions were said and with that he left. I did not fail to notice a grin his face was unsuccessfully hiding. I found myself back in my room, only this time asking for you. You to come and save me. _  
_

**_I got tired of waiting_**  
**_Wondering if you were ever coming around_**  
**_My faith in you is fading_**  
**_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_**

My hope was fading as the days passed by. The news of my marriage was spread around. I knew that you know about it but didn't come. I gave up yet again as I thought you did on me. I was forced fed as to be looking well for the marriage.

That day finally came. I was in my room staring at my reflection. There I stood in a long flowing beautiful white gown. My black locks tucked into place. My face now caked with layers of make up, my face plain with no emotion whatsoever. I had no more tears or sorrow left in me to grief. I was like a puppet with no control or soul in myself. I had thought about what i could do but i felt useless. You had betrayed me and left me in hands of people i did not trust. I felt broken. I had no other option but to what I was about to do. As the giggling maids left I reached out under my pillow and took out the rat poison I had stolen out the kitchen. And without another thought I drank the bottle in one sip. I felt a lone tear drop down me cheek, though I didn't regret my actions at all.

**_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_**

I was now getting escorted into the church. As I entered I kept my head down at all times. I didn't want to see the guest's faces when the poison took effect. I didn't want to see my 'father's' face, nor the Prince I was supposed to be married to. I walked down the aisle slowly as I felt a wave of drowsiness. I knew the poison was setting in, but I carried on walking, walking towards my death.

**_And said, marry me Juliet_**  
**_You'll never have to be alone_**  
**_I love you and that's all I really know_**  
**_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_**  
**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

I finally reach the end and then a hand reached out to me. It's my husband-to-be who will never be. I took it without looking up. I felt familiar sparks run through me as soon as my hand touched his. I dared not look up since I thought it was just due to the poison. The ceremony began and I priest began to speak. I felt the drowsiness again, this time stronger, but I showed no pain and kept my face emotionless.

It was time to say our vows. The priest asked him to repeat after him as I stood right where I was, not moving an inch. What happend next I wasn't prepared for. As he repeated my heart skipped a beat. After a long time I felt some emotion. It was too much for me to take, shock being the main one. I didn't look up, since I didn't want my fears to be true. I felt tears blurring my image. It sounded like him, just like him. It had to be him. I managed to speak out when told to still looking down. By now my throat was burning badly. I was on edge I could tell. I was trying to make myself believe that it was not you. My heart was racing, my body was aching, and my mind was confused. As we were pronounced man and wife I felt hot breath on my neck. "See I told you it would happen". It was YOU. You were there next to me. You were my now husband. I looked up for the first time to see your pretty face right in front of me. Tears were now pouring out my eyes now. You slowly wiped them away. "You may now kiss the bride". I looked around to see you were right. The wedding was grand, everyone was happy and for him it was the best day of your life. But for me it was my last. What I have done. I was now regretting myself so badly. I was crying with guilt though only I knew that. The pain soon overtook my body. You chuckle as a few more tears slipped not understanding the real reason they were there. You wiped them away and leaned forward wrapping your arms around my waist. The kiss was sweet and gentle. I cried through the kiss knowing I didn't have much time left. Our lips moved in sync as it got passionate. I put as much force as I could in the kiss, surprising you, before losing myself. I fell in your arms as gasps echoed the church. I heard you scream my name as people gathered around me. I felt liquid pour out of my mouth. It was blood. You were shocked before realising what I had done. You burst out into tears and cradled my head in your lap. You apologise to me, telling me he wanted to surprise me. I shake my head slowly, telling you its not your fault. I didn't want to die with memories of you crying because of me. You told me to hang on, to not give up. But both of us knew I had not time. I saw black spots appearing in front of me as we leaned in for the last time.

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_**

As we kissed I tasted the salty tears that you and me were both shedding. As you lips moved gently against mine, I flashed back to the first time we met. The nights we sneaked out to see each other. How we would spend time gazing at the stars or gazing into each others eyes. How I adored your smile from the very first day. An image of your smiling face entered my mind from the first time I saw you. "I…I Lo-ve….You" I whispered against his lips as I felt the darkness engulf me into the silence.

* * *

R&R Please! :)


End file.
